Jealousy
by alicemorganss
Summary: After Manhattan Manhunt 2x07, does Mac tell Stella what Horatio said? SMACKed pairing.


Spoilers: One line out of Manhattan Manhunt 2x07.

Pairing: Stella and Mac.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Otherwise Peyton wouldn't be on the show.

_Give Stella my best_, what is that suppose to mean, thought Mac as he strolled into the locker room. That's when he saw Stella, the object of his thoughts.

"Hey" he said.

She turned around to face him, "Hey. Did Horatio leave already?"

Mac stepped fully into the locker room so no one could hear their conversation, he rubbed the back of his neck and stepped closer to where she was standing. "Yeah, just got on the elevator" he said, not mentioning the last part of his conversation with Horatio.

"Okay" Stella said, nodding her head and turning back to her locker intent on getting all her things packed and ready to go. Mac studied her, looking at the way she gracefully transferred her stuff from her locker to the gym bag that was currently sitting on top of the bench.

As she transferred her things she could feel his thoughtful stare. She knew something was up and planned to get it out of him a little later, after shift ended. She felt more than noticed Mac coming closer to her and her locker.

He approached her quietly, almost cat like movements, and he was almost behind her when she turned around. "Uh Mac, what's up?" she questioned, her eyebrows rising up in question too.

Mac didn't say anything, he just took a deep breath and slid her gym bag aside.

Stella had questions in her eyes but trusted Mac enough to know he wouldn't hurt her. Just as she was about to verbalize her question his finger silenced her.

"Shh" Mac said, he stepped over the bench and into her personal space. He heard her breath hitch and smirked. He removed his finger from her lips and planted his hand above her head. She backed up into the locker next to hers, "nowhere to go now Stel" Mac said.

"Now I'm curious as to why Lt. Caine asked me to give you his best" he stared at her, looking into her eyes, seeing the answer formulating.

Stella was gazing at Mac's eyes. Looking intensely into them, reading him. _Hah, he is jealous. He is jealous over someone I don't even give a second glance to._ This time it was Stella who gave a smirk. She voiced her thoughts to him, "My, my, my, Mac Taylor is jealous" she said with a laugh.

Mac's eyes dropped from Stella's. Instead of answering her question of his jealously he put his other hand above her head, now she was trapped. He looked her in the eyes again and saw her smirk, he knew her smile could only get bigger if he voiced his jealously. So he did the one thing that was sure to wipe the smirk of her face. He tilted his head toward hers and pressed his lips against hers.

As Mac let up from the kiss Stella's arms looped around his neck, and one hand grabbed his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this time it was more passionate. She let him up as the need for air surpassed the need of passion. "Mac" she said out of breath, "you shouldn't be jealous of Caine, I love you, not him. He was just wishing us well. I mean he is a Lt, he spotted us walking in the park yesterday after dinner, being a little friendlier than 'just friends'. That's why he was giving me his best". That's when she laughed at his fish out of water expression.

After listening to Stella and recovering from his unneeded jealousy he smiled, "well thanks for that. I thought I was going to loose you to Miami CSI. Its nice to know my girlfriend isn't leaving anytime soon."

"Mac, Miami is a little to hot, plus I like the four seasons we have, Miami only has one" she said, once again she pulled him down for a quick kiss, before it got to heated she slipped underneath his arms and strolled out of reach. When she reached the door she turned back around, "you wouldn't mind shutting my locker and grabbing my bag would you babe? I mean it's the least you could do for a lovely lady like me."

"Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't mind at all" he laughed and grabbed her bag and shut her locker with his foot. "Don't call me babe in public. Someone could hear and that would ruin my rep" he said coming over to her and opening the door.

"Well then, no sweetie for me. It can ruin my rep" she said laughing as she walked out the door ahead of him.

"C'mon. Lets go home" Mac said as they walked towards the elevator, Stella's stuff in his right hand as she grabbed his left and pressed the elevator button to go down.

THE END.


End file.
